slime_rancher_createfandomcom-20200213-history
Shock Slime
A dangerous slime that is the result of a Boom/Electric Largo being given time to properly form and condense into a new slime. Combining dangerous electrical power and explosive energy lets the Shock Slime knock out Corral forcefields and threaten Ranchers through knocking out their electrical devices and harming them with a concussion wave and burns from both the firey blast and the surge of electricity. Despite this the valuable Plorts made by the dangerous slime result in some ranchers trying their hand at keeping one or more in their ranch. This Slime is classed as a Largo by some and may be called a Boom/Electric Largo or simply a Shock Largo. This view tends to be coupled with any Largos created with the Shock Largo being a 2-stage Largo, due to having three component slimes. Slimepedia 'Diet:' A habit taken from the Electric Slime, the Shock Slime will use its abilities to defend a food source in the event that food is scarce. In an abundence however, they do not show off such behavior. The Shock Slime is somewhat known for the need to be fed twice before a plort will be given out, with both needing to be the favourite food in order for the second Shock Plort to be earned. The Shock Slime is capable of eating the Plorts of Electric Slimes and Boom Slimes without becoming a Largo and so seems to happily consume them as food when available. 'Slimeology' A rare sight to see for most due to being the result of a Boom/Electric Largo. The Shock Slime whilst difficult to pin to a habitat, tends to be at home on both rocky and grassy terrain alike. These Slimes are best kept outside of a Corral, due to their ability to knock out the barriers with their electrical blasts. 'Rancher Risks' The slime for the most part is a large hazard to any rancher and so if one is encountered, precautions should be taken. Especially if found on a ranch. The ability to give off highly dangerous blasts that can not only harm a Rancher but can shut off corral barriers and let out other potentially threatening slimes. Whilst they don't tend to be directly aggressive, Shock Slimes may form Largos of their own despite already forming from one. This can result in a much greater threat if the new Largo is aggressive. 'Plortonomics' A dark blue plort covered with glowing orange lines in a crack-like pattern Shock Plorts are hard to attain due to the slightly greedy and rather dangerous creature it comes from, giving them a high price tag. Although the applications for much more heavy-duty batteries than the Electric Plorts gives a prominent and important use for Shock Plorts. These plorts are used for much more demanding machinery compared to Electric Plorts. Some planets prohibit or regulate the presence of Shock Plort batteries due to having the potential use for harnessing the explosive power of the Shock Slime itself. 'Largos' The Shock Slime can become a Largo Synergies Distortion/Shock Largo - Like the Boom Slime, the addition of a Distortion Slime plort will let the Shock/Distortion Largo not only harness cloaking but use this newfound control to slightly enhance the power of its explosions. Even if out of cloaking, less light will be given off a charging detonation. Tabby/Shock Largo - Tabby/Shock Largos are incredibly energetic and can store their explosions for use on a pesky Rancher or Tarr trying to stop the "fun". The Tabby/Shock Largo can move 100% faster and jump 50% higher than would be expected. Electricity will sometimes violently crackle from the tail and between the tips of the ears whilst a glow can be seen coming from the ears. Tarr - If the Tarr was created with a Shock Slime component, the Tarr will be able to create the same explosions as a Shock Slime although with a 20% increase to the blast damage and radius. the parts of the slime that aren't black will glow as the Tarr nears releasing an explosion in the same way that the orange glow on a Boom Slime does. Interactions Phosphor/Shock Largo - The Largo has a brighter glow than a usual Phosphor Largo. The glow created by the Largo charging up an explosion is brighter than usual. Else/Shock Largo - The diet and abilities of the Shock Slime are passed to the Largo. Tarr - The Tarr moves slower for a short amount of time after each detonation. Appearance A thick, dark blue membrane surrounds the dangerous core. They have a happy expression most of the time and notably have two small fangs. (provided that they're not in a bad mood, they'll have said happy expression) There is an orange, slightly luminescent circle on the left and right side relative to the face. When charging up an explosion, electricity starts to jump around the body. Rather than the assymetrical pattern of the Boom Slime, symmetrical red (glowing) lines sprout from the orange circles. The lines grow and glow brighter as the detonation grows near Trivia * Gallery Coming soon! Category:Slime